swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Struktura organizacyjna Świadków Jehowy
Struktura organizacyjna Świadków Jehowy – opis struktury organizacyjnej Świadków Jehowy zarządzanej w sposób teokratyczny. Ciało Kierownicze Ciało Kierownicze to grupa starszych, czyli nadzorców w religii Świadków Jehowy uważanych przez współwyznawców za namaszczonych duchem świętym, należących do klasy pomazańców i sprawujących nadzór nad organizacją (zborami, obwodami, okręgami, krajami i strefami) i nauczająca w kwestiach religijnych, w oparciu o interpretację Biblii. Siedziba Ciała Kierowniczego mieści się na nowojorskim Brooklynie. Ciało Kierownicze jest organem, który kieruje wyznaniem. Członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego należą do klasy pomazańców (uważani są przez współwyznawców za namaszczonych duchem świętym), których na świecie żyje ostatek. Ciało Kierownicze utożsamiane jest z „niewolnikiem wiernym i roztropnym” (określenie z Ewangelią Mateusza 24:45). Ów 'niewolnik' to: „niewielka grupa braci namaszczonych duchem świętym, która usługuje w Biurze Głównym podczas obecności Chrystusa i ma bezpośredni udział w przygotowywaniu i rozdzielaniu pokarmu duchowego". Strażnica – Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe Towarzystwo Strażnica to korporacje prawne reprezentujące przed władzami świeckimi Chrześcijański Zbór Świadków Jehowy. Korporacje, m.in: Pensylwańskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe – Strażnica, Zarejestrowane Nowojorskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe – Strażnica. W celu spełnienia wymogów prawnych Świadkowie Jehowy tworzyli w różnych krajach podobne korporacje, traktowane jako filie Towarzystwa Strażnica. Strefa Świat jest podzielony na kilka stref. Nadzorca strefy – wytypowany nadzorca co kilka lat odwiedza Biura Oddziału w swojej strefie, spotyka się z misjonarzami, absolwentami Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead, a także z delegatami ze zborów z danego kraju. Biura Oddziałów Świadków Jehowy Biura Oddziału inaczej Domy Betel to ośrodek koordynujący działalność Świadków Jehowy w danym oddziale Towarzystwa Strażnica (jednym lub kilku krajach). Komitet Oddziału składa się przynajmniej trzech nadzorców powołanych przez Ciało Kierownicze, a jeden z członków tego komitetu jest jego koordynatorem. Dla nich przygotowano specjalne szkolenie: Kurs dla Członków Komitetów Oddziałów i Ich Żon. W Biurze Oddziału pracują dobrowolnie ochrzczeni Świadkowie Jehowy jako wolontariusze przez zadeklarowany czas. Wykonują oni prace administracyjne, biurowe i porządkowe potrzebne do działalności wyznania oraz funkcjonowania samego domu Betel. Ośrodki te (w Polsce mieści się on w Nadarzynie pod Warszawą, które nadzoruje działalność Świadków Jehowy w Polsce) są dostępne dla osób postronnych – można je zwiedzać nieodpłatnie. Na całym świecie w 2018 roku funkcjonowało 87 Biur Oddziałów, w których usługiwało 22 719 wolontariuszy. Osoby, które zgłaszają się do służby w Betel (mogą to być małżeństwa) zobowiązują się do przestrzegania obowiązującego regulaminu, nie mogą posiadać dzieci w okresie tego wolontariatu i muszą mieć dobrą opinię, należą do Ogólnoświatowej Społeczności Specjalnych Sług Pełnoczasowych Świadków Jehowy. Wszyscy należą do Religijnej Społeczności Specjalnych Sług Pełnoczasowych. Wiele Biur Oddziałów posiada własne drukarnie publikacji Świadków Jehowy oraz działy ich tłumaczeń. W krajach, gdzie nie ma Biur Oddziałów (ze względu na mało ilość członków lub działalność zakazaną przez włądzę państwowe) tworzy się Komitet Kraju, a czasami również Biuro Krajowe funkcjonujące pod nadzorem któregoś z Biur Oddziału w innym kraju. Okręg Na okręg składa się kilka obwodów (do 150 zborów). Okręgi różnią się wielkością w zależności od warunków geograficznych i względów językowych, jak też od liczby zborów na terenie przydzielonych Biuru Oddziału. W Polsce istnieje 9 takich okręgów. Nadzorca okręgu na zlecenie Biura Oddziału usługuje pewnej liczbie obwodów tworzących okręg. Jest też przewodniczącym zgromadzenia obwodowe w danym okręgu. Na początku tygodnia, w którym obwód ma takie zgromadzenie, wspólnie z nadzorcą obwodu odwiedza jeden zbór (rotacyjnie) i współpracuje z nim przez kilka dni. Współpracuje również przy organizowaniu kongresów okręgowych. Obwód Na obwód składa się do 20 zborów. Obwody różnią się wielkością w zależności od warunków geograficznych i względów językowych, jak też od liczby zborów na terenie przydzielonych Biuru Oddziału. W Polsce istnieje 100 takich obwodów (w tym 2 polskiego języka migowego). Nadzorca obwodu (inaczej: nadzorca podróżujący) czyli starszy zamianowany przez Ciało Kierownicze, składa co półroczne wizyty w zborach, składających się na obwód. Podczas tej wizyty taki starszy (jeżeli ma żonę, to wraz z nią), poświęca czas na osobiste rozmowy z członkami zboru (na zebraniach, w czasie służby kaznodziejskiej, w trakcie posiłków). W czasie wizyty wygłasza okolicznościowe przemówienia na zebraniach, spotyka się również z miejscowymi pionierami, starszymi zboru i sługami pomocniczymi. Odpowiada również za zgromadzenia obwodowe. Nadzorcy obwodu odbywają specjalne szkolenie: Kurs dla Nadzorców Podróżujących i Ich Żon. Zbór Mianem zboru określa się zgromadzenie wyznawców. W każdym zborze przewodniczą starsi zboru (grono starszych), mając do pomocy sług pomocniczych a wyznawcy należą do zboru, którego granice administracyjne wyznaczają Świadkowie Jehowy. Istnieją również zbory obcojęzyczne na danym terenie (n.p. języka migowego), które swym zasięgiem pokrywają teren kilku ogólnych zborów, na których prowadzą działalność obcojęzyczną w swoim języku. W 2018 roku na świecie działało ogółem blisko 120 tys. zborów w 240 krajach – w Polsce 1288. Zbór liczy zazwyczaj od 50 do 300 głosicieli i najczęściej posiada własną Salę Królestwa, w której odbywają się zebrania religijne: wykład publiczny, studium Strażnicy, zborowe studium Biblii, teokratyczna szkoła służby kaznodziejskiej, zebranie służby, a dla głosicieli zbiórka do służby polowej. W zborze obchodzone jest jedyne święto które obchodzą wyznawcy doroczną Pamiątkę śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa. Grupy służby Grupa służby to na ogół od 10 do 15 głosicieli w ramach zboru, którą opiekuje się starszy zboru (nadzorca grupy służby) lub sługa pomocniczy (sługa grupy służby). W grupie organizuje się grupowe zbiórki do służby polowej oraz nadzorca grupy dokonuje wizyt pasterskich z innym starszym lub sługą pomocniczym u osób należących do owej grupy; kolejna grupa w zborze urządza sprzątanie Sali Królestwa po każdym zebraniu. W grupa i jej nadzorcą co kilka miesięcy następuje rotacja jej członków. W niektórych okolicznościach w ramach zboru może powstać grupa obcojęzyczna lub w niektórych krajach tzw. grupa na oddaleniu (na obszarach słabo zaludnionych, daleko od macierzystego zboru). Starszy zboru W zborach [[Starszy zboru|'starszym zboru']], zwanym również nadzorcą zboru jest mężczyzna sprawujący nadzór nad zborem. Biblijne kryteria doboru: 1 List do Tymoteusza 3:1-7 oraz List do Tytusa 1:5-9. Dodatkowe: List Jakuba 3:13, 17, 18. U Świadków Jehowy funkcja starszego zboru odpowiada biblijnej funkcji prezbitera (gr. πρεσβυτερος, presbyteros). Nie ma ograniczeń co do liczebności starszych (nadzorców) w jednym zborze. Starszy jest zalecany przez miejscowe grono starszych zboru, spośród sług pomocniczych usługujących w zborze. Oficjalnego zamianowania dokonuje Ciało Kierownicze lub mężczyźni przez nie upoważnieni. Starszy nie wyróżnia się spośród innych członków zboru, ani ubiorem ani tytułami. Nie otrzymuje żadnych gratyfikacji za sprawowanie tej funkcji. W zborze starszym (nadzorcom) przydzielane są funkcje: koordynator grona starszych, sekretarz zboru, nadzorca służby, który tworzy miejscowy Zborowy Komitet Służby. Starsi prowadzą zebrania (niektóre punkty programu przydzielane są również sługą pomocniczym). Sługa pomocniczy Sługa pomocniczy w zborach to osoba wspierająca nadzorców (starszych zboru) w obowiązkach niezwiązanych z nauczaniem. Kryteria doboru: Biblia, 1 Tymoteusza 3:8-10,12,13. Nie ma ograniczeń co do liczebności sług pomocniczych w jednym zborze. Słudzy pomocniczy zajmują się m.in.: prowadzeniem rozdziału czasopism i innych publikacji, rozdziałem i kartotekami terenów do służby kaznodziejskiej, zapiskami finansowymi zboru, koordynowaniem obsługi nagłośnienia na Sali Królestwa i pracami związanymi z porządkiem i czystością na niej. Niektórzy z nich wygłaszają wykłady publiczne na zebraniach, niektóre punkty programu na zebraniu Teokratycznej Szkoły Służby Kaznodziejskiej oraz na zebraniu służby. Mogą też przewodniczyć na zebraniu i prowadzić zbiórkę do służby polowej. Sługa pomocniczy, który dobrze spełnia swe obowiązki i nabył kwalifikacji do usługiwania, może z czasem zostać starszym zboru. Sługa pomocniczy za swe usługiwanie nie pobiera żadnej gratyfikacji, ani też nie odróżnia się ubiorem od innych członków zboru. Misjonarze Misjonarze Szkoły Gilead po 5 miesięcznym kursie w tej szkole otrzymują zagraniczny przydział do działalności misyjnej. Do września 2013 roku szkołę ukończyło ponad 8 tysięcy studentów w 135 klasach. Deklarują się poświęcać 130 godzin miesięcznie na działalność kaznodziejską, często też organizują nowe zbory. Pionier Pionier to ochrzczony głosiciel Świadków Jehowy, który na działalność ewangelizacyjną przeznacza określoną ilość godzin w miesiącu lub roku (inna nazwa to głosiciel pełnoczasowy)Zorganizowani do spełniania woli Jehowy, wyd. Watchtower Bible and Tract Society of New York, 2005, ISBN 83-86930-78-0, ss. 112-113. Pionier pomocniczy poświęca miesięcznie 50 godzin na tą działalność, pionier stały deklaruje się poświęcać rocznie 840 godzin (przeciętnie 70 godzin w miesiącu), a zamianowany pionier specjalny 130 godzin miesięcznie. Głosiciel Głosiciel to kaznodzieja w religii Świadków Jehowy, ochrzczony lub nieochrzczony członek zboru, który nieodpłatnie głosi dobrą nowinę o Królestwie Bożym. Głosiciel musi spełniać określone wymagania dotyczące zagadnień religijnych (organizacyjnych), biblijnych (doktrynalnych) i moralnych. Każdy głosiciel może mieć przydzielony teren do służby, na którym powinien dotrzeć do wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Przydzielony teren może po jakimś czasie wymienić. Głosiciel wyruszając do służby (przeważnie razem z drugim głosicielem), rozpowszechnia nieodpłatnie publikacje oraz Biblię, zaprasza na zebrania do miejscowej Sali Królestwa czy na wykłady podczas kongresu, albo na pamiątkę śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa lub proponuje ludziom bezpłatny kurs biblijny. Ma obowiązek składania comiesięcznych sprawozdań ze służby kaznodziejskiej (przeznaczonego czasu na rozmowy z innymi osobami niebędącymi Świadkami Jehowy (przeliczenie na godziny), ilości rozpowszechnionych ludziom publikacji i z prowadzonych z zainteresowanymi domowych studiów biblijnych). Nie ma limitu na czas przeznaczony na służbę w danym miesiącu. Ochrzczeni głosiciele mogą zadeklarować, iż w danym miesiącu lub w dłuższym okresie, przeznaczą więcej czasu na głoszenie. Wtedy mogą zostać pionierami czyli głosicielami pełnoczasowymi. Przypisy Kategoria:Organizacja i działalność Świadków Jehowy